So What?
by Insert An Awesome Name Here
Summary: A JayxOC parring. Jaypaw has his mind set to try to figure out the powers that he and his brother and sister share, but keeps getting distracted by a silver she-cat who only seems to want to make his life even worse. Rated T for mild language, and fights


The snow fell softly, the forest seemed to be frozen except for the soft pant from a she-cat in the nursery. Her gray eyes sparkled when she looked at her kit the first time. Outside the nursery sat a gray tom with two stripes running down his back. His yellow eyes were half open, filled with a fading worry. He was lost in a distant memory, a silver she-cat slowly died in his paws

"Graystripe," A flame colored tom walked to the tom and gave a soft smile to his old friend, "How is Brook?"

"Fine," the tom dipped his head in respect to his leader "Stormfur has a strong mate" Graystripe smiled, taking a glance inside the nursery. Brook was grooming her only kit, a silver she-cat

Firestar smiled at his friend, "I hear Brook had a she-cat" his flame pelt looked a bit brighter against the snow

"She looks like Silverstream," Graystripe gave a smile, hiding his flash of pain. No one could heal his broken heart. Not even Millie could patch the hole in his heart. He was comforted by Firestar.

"I wonder how the other kits will react to my grandaughter," Graystripe thought out loud, closing his yellow eyes. He had to change the subject. Firestar now sat beside him, tilting his head slightly

"Hm? Oh. You mean Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit?"

"Yeah," the gray tom nodded. He smiled softly, "Wouldn't it be funny if Brook's girl fell for one of Squirrelflight's kits?" he teased

Firestar laughed, "Then our family trees would be connected...."

Both toms paused, glancing at eachother. They knew it sounded a bit weird, but how great would it be to be related to your best friend?

Graystripe shook away the thought with an amused purr. "If this kit is related to me, she won't let us decide who her mate is."

"If that kit is related to you, she'll fall for a RiverClan cat!" Dustpelt added, walking by

Graystripe bit back a remark, and let Firestar say something to distract him

"Well, lets hope she goes for Lionkit. I think Jaykit is blind. He won't be able to be a warrior." Firestar sighed, watching the snow fall. Graystripe followed his friend's gaze and sighed.

He then glanced back at Firestar and smiled. "We haven't had a conversation like this ever since I came back..."

Firestar looked at him, blinking in surprise, "A conversation like what?"

"One about nothing," Graystripe leaned back, closing his eyes and smiling. "it feels like nothing has changed. Like we're still apprentices, and every day is carefree."

Firestar leaned back too, smiling softly. "Those were the days,"

---

Brook groomed her kit softly, smiling at Leafpool. "I want to name her Star that Lights the Path," she paused and looked at the medicine cat. "but, that means I will name her after something sacred. Will I offend you?"

Leafpool paused, surprised. She wasn't expecting such a question. "No, but I don't think you can name her Starkit. The only time we name a cat 'star' is our leaders."

Brook paused, looking at her kit. She wished that she could have seen the others, but the winter had been harsh. "Please," her gray eyes looked at the medicine cat "let me name her after the world that took her kin. Let me name her after the lights that keeps our gaze to the night sky,"

Leafpool paused then sighed. How could she explain? She didn't have the strenght now.

---

(Seven Moons Later)

A silver she-cat laid on a rock, her eyes closed as she let the sun warm her back. She opened one eye, hearing pawsteps. Her deep green eyes sparkeled when she saw a gray tabby tom walking by. She lept up on a higher rock, pressing her body flat against the warm rock. She streched out a paw, batting at the tom's ears. He jumped back in surprise, falling back. His sightless blue eyes were wide with his shock.

The silver she-cat looked at him, unable to hold back her laugh. She leaned against the rocks, laughing at the blind tom. He sat up quickly, his pelt spiked with anger

"Starpaw!" he hissed, flexing his claws. "Can I go one day without you doing something to me?!" he spat at her

Starpaw rolled on her back, her white stomach fur was a bit poofy. She looked at him. "You're such a brat! Being pampered because you're blind!" She frowned at him, "You'll never learn how to walk if you expect someone to always guide you!"

Jaypaw crouched down, hissing. He wasn't much of a fighter thanks to his lack of sight, but that didn't mean he couldn't bring this she-cat down. Starpaw sat up, smirking atthe anger in his eyes. She held her ground, her tail waved from side to side

"Bring it on!" She hissed, ready to pounce

* * *

**A/N: Hello again people of FF**

**To thoses of you who have read this before, you'll notice the differences. The main one is that the birthmark on Star's ear is gone. It made her too much of a Mary-Sue, so I'll only keep it in mini parodys or something random like that. Well, I'm also going to get more into her apprentice life and play off a few ideas I've gotten form re-reading a few books.**

**What inspired me to re-write this was mainly reading leafpool407's story: A Cinder colored Jay. It's a cute story, and it really gave me that extra push I needed to write this. I'm going to be focusing on a fight scene and hopefully this will be a WHOLE lot better than my first attempt**


End file.
